


pft, tradition

by anthropologicalhands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropologicalhands/pseuds/anthropologicalhands
Summary: Fugaku considers whether his daughter-in-law is making a point. Nonmassacre AU. bit cracky.





	pft, tradition

Fugaku does not profess to know Sakura nearly so well as his wife knows her, but when she visits they converse easily together, discussing subjects as diverse as the intersections between their work, the details of Sasuke’s most recent mission (which vary remarkably), or opinions on a recent film.

Thus he knows of her sense of mischief and her increasing exasperation with the elders’ clamoring for a male heir. As it becomes increasingly unlikely that Itachi will marry, talk has turned to the title passing on to Sasuke’s children instead. Couple that with Sasuke’s very untraditional marriage and the elders seem to have grown stubbornly married to the few traditions they have left.

Regardless of their quibbles, Sarada is still the heir by default, and though he recognizes the bias of his grandfatherly affection, Fugaku is certain she would be a fine clan leader. Itachi agrees, and has already begun a series of small lessons with her.

It doesn’t make the pressure on Sakura, expecting her second child, any less real.

And so when she gives birth, and they visit at the hospital to meet their grandson for the first time, he can’t help but wonder.

The baby is plump and healthy and very…

Well.

_Pink._

While Mikoto coos over the child sleeping in Sasuke’s arms, Fugaku makes his way to Sakura’s bedside. She looks exhausted, but still smiles at his approach. She makes to sit up, but he shakes his head, and she sags back against the pillows.

“The first male heir of the Uchiha clan,” he murmurs, low enough that only she can hear him.

“No one will ever miss him in a crowd,” returns Sakura. Her eyes are only half-open, but he can still make out the familiar glint of mischief.

“Family portraits will be interesting,” he allows. He looks down at her, arms crossed. “I will confess to some surprise. I did not realize that your…”

“That my hair color could be inherited?” she finishes, with a raised eyebrow.

He nods. “Precisely.”

Sakura shrugs. “That’s DNA recombination for you.”

“What does that take?”

The corner of her mouth quirks up. “Chance. Luck, on my end.”

“Any way to turn that luck to your favor?”

“The human body is a remarkable entity,” she sing-songs. But the brief smirk she flashes him, though it does not confirm his suspicions, suggests that they are not unfounded.


End file.
